I Hope You Meet Again
by BonesBird
Summary: It's been a year since Foyet. Hotch and Jack visit Haley. Yet another Haley's death based Canon Fic!


**Title: I Hope You'll Meet Again  
****Author: BonesBird  
****Summary: It's been a year since Foyet. Hotch and Jack visit Haley. Yet another Haley's death bases Canon Fic!  
****Disclaimer: I don't own any characters mentioned here. I don't own the lyrics either.  
****Lyrics: I Hope You'll Meet Again - The Saw Doctors**

**OK. These are the best break-up band in the world. Seriously. Their music is both uplifting and depressing… depending on your mood. So despite me feeling ultimately awful and particularly crappy I'm writing this fic to get some of my mood out. Ending a relationship sucks. Sorry. I'll stop now. Promise.**

* * *

_**You don't say how you love him  
**__**But it shows in every word**_

Aaron and Jack pulled up at the cemetery. Aaron had been dreading this day for the last month. He visited Haley often. Sometimes he brought Jack, other times he came alone, using the cemetery and the fact that Haley was buried here to guide him when he needed her guidance. He would talk to her, about anything and everything. His job, their son. His life as it was now. He wished she'd been here to see it.

_**When he played his favourite music  
**__**Was the best you'd ever heard**_

Jack looked across the car at him. Holding the flowers and a letter he'd written at school for his mommy. Aaron had said he should read it to Haley when they came this day. Jack didn't understand the day. But Aaron knew as he got older he'd remember it. This date would be one they both always remembered.

_**And you tell me that he couldn't watch  
**__**The violence cut by men**_

As they got out of the car Aaron put his hands on his sons shoulders, making sure his jacket was zipped up. Before walking across the grass to where Haley's headstone was. He looked round as Jack sat on the grass that had grown over Haley's grave in the last year.

_**When all is quiet throughout the land  
**__**I hope you'll meet again**_

"Hi mommy" Jack said, as Aaron took a seat on the bench beneath the tree that stood over the plot where Haley was buried. "I wrote to you in school" he said, before pulling the paper out of his pocket and holding it on his lap. Aaron watched his son as he spoke, hearing the little boy start to cry a little as he thought about his mommy, and how a year ago a bad man had come and took his mommy away.

_**I hope you'll meet again  
**__**I hope you'll meet again**_

Aaron stood up as Jack finished his story to his mom, and then started talking about his school, and the family he was now used to spending almost as much time with as he did Jessica's family. He spent a lot of time in the BAU. With Garcia in her office. Or in his office. When they weren't on a case, he liked to have Jack as close as he could.

_**His feelings were as deep for you  
**__**Maybe even more**_

Jack wrapped his arms round his dad, they had both heard the car come, and they knew it would be Emily or Garcia, coming to pick Jack up so that Aaron could spend some time alone with Haley. The team had organised it within themselves before he had confirmed his plans for the anniversary. Garcia and Emily had come to him with their plan, and he had readily agreed. He wanted to know that his son was safe if he stayed in the cemetery for a while longer.

_**Though he probably didn't show it  
**__**You knew his heart was sure**_

"Hi Aunt Penny" Jack said, looking at Garcia as she walked across the grass to them "Have you come to say hi to my mommy too?" he asked, launching himself into Garcia's arms, wrapping his arms around her neck.

"Of course I have sweetie. Do you want to just run down to my car, Miss Emily is there for you" She smiled, and Aaron watch as Jack ran off to the car while Garcia walked up to him. "We'll have Jack til you're ready" she told him, laying a hand on his arm.

_**Though he left without a single word  
**__**T'was better in the end**_

Aaron patted the hand on his arm, nodding at Garcia as she headed back to the car, he didn't say a word to Haley while he could hear the two women and his son on the edges of his hearing. He thought back to all the times he'd sat waiting to be alone, and how once he was alone he'd craved to have people with him again. He had never felt truly alone until Foyet.

_**There are no words to say goodbye  
**__**I hope you'll meet again**_

He heard Emily's SUV start up, and he realised they were leaving. He sat back on the bench where he'd sat through Jack's story and stared at Haley's grave while he got his thoughts together. He had said a lot when he had first said his goodbye to her. I the chapel of rest, before the funeral, and all the times he had visited since. But this visit was special.

_**I hope you'll meet again  
**__**I hope you'll meet again**_

"Haley. I don't know exactly what I'm supposed to say to you today." he started. Tears starting to well in his eyes even before he had opened his mouth. Only she could see him so open, so emotional. She would have let him weep. But he couldn't let himself, when her voice wasn't there to pull him back from the edge of the abyss that he lived on.

_**I never even met him  
**__**But I know we'd be a pair**_

"A year ago today, you were in New Jersey, you were safe. Then, we found Foyet" He said, thinking back to the day. He was ready to come clean about Foyet, about what he planned. About what had happened. "JJ and Garcia had found a way to find him. Reid had figured out his alias." He described. Planning to leave no detail of his feeling that day out.

_**We'd have sat in any pub in town  
**__**And had a good time there**_

"We found his home in Arlington. But he knew, because he'd had an internet alarm. He'd been following Sam. Garcia got those photos off Foyet's computer" He told her, quickly. Wanting to get everything out, before he broke down completely, and couldn't get the story off his chest to her. Before he lost his chance to tell her how he felt when he had her on the phone.

_**But there's something there between us  
**__**Stands in both our ways**_

"By the time we arrived at Sam's he was almost gone. He gave us the information Foyet wanted him to give us. So that I would be the one to find him." He said "We both know what happened after that" he said, not wanting to go into his emotions when he realised that Foyet was having Haley come to him. He wasn't going to try to find them, wherever they'd been.

_**When all these things are sorted out  
**__**I hope we'll meet someday**_

"When I realised where Foyet had taken you I was so angry" he whispered, sliding off the bench so he was kneeling at the foot of her grave, he couldn't stay straight, he needed to be closer to her. As close as he could get to her right now. His tears started falling when he thought about the moment he had heard her voice on the phone that day. When she had said "Aaron, you're alright" to him.

_**I hope you'll meet someday  
**__**I hope we'll meet someday**_

"When I knew he had you and Jack. I was terrified. I couldn't afford to be angry when my life was there. But when you made me promise, I knew he would end it. I was angry then. And only minutes away" His tears fell thickly as he thought to the first moment he had seen her as he arrived in the house, he hadn't checked on her then, but he could tell she'd already been gone.

_**You tell me of his interests  
**__**How he loved the sound of trains**_

"I got Jack though, and I punished Foyet." He said, thinking back to when Morgan had pulled him off Foyet, and he had run through the house to his old study, to the ottoman he had always had next to his desk, where Jack had liked to hide and play when Hotch had had to do paperwork when he visited with them. Which had been more often than he'd ever planned it to be.

_**Whenever you hear that whistle  
**__**It's calling out his name**_

"The last time I held you, after all of that. Is something I'll never forget. I broken, right there, Haley. I became only half the man I'd been." He admitted, he hated admitting how badly her death had affected him. He couldn't deny that she'd been a huge part of his life. For almost all his life. She had been his other half, and he had always loved her. He knew he would always love her.

_**Through the lonely years you suffered  
**__**Remembering back when**_

"I miss you. Jack misses you. He's so big now" He told her. He found himself flailing for what to say to her. He normally sat in silence, working through his problems with her presence all he needed. He looked at the headstone, to which he had attached a photograph. Jack blew a kiss at the photo whenever they left. Aaron had always said a silent thanks to Haley that she had kept Jack safe until he arrived.

_**The days seem so much longer  
**__**I hope you'll meet again**_

He let the last of his tears fall. He pulled himself together. He had seen the other people visiting the cemetery staring at him. He hadn't cared at the time, as it had been just he and Haley. Now he knew it was time to take control again. He had spent a year mourning. He felt that now was time for him to start moving on. He knew he and Jack would still visit Haley as much as they could.

_**I hope you'll meet again  
**__**I hope you'll meet again**_

"Thank you for the best years of my life Haley. Thank you for everything you did. Thank you, most of all for Jack" he said, wishing he could have said these things when he knew she could hear him. When she could have responded to what he said. "I love you" he whispered, before placing the large bouquet of flowers in the pot that was in the middle of Jack's wreath.

_**I hope you'll meet again  
**__**I hope you'll meet again**_

He whispered a goodbye to her and turned back to his car. He felt the crisp early November wind. He climbed in his car and pulled a picture of Jack and Haley out of the glove box, he smiled at the picture, of the two most important members of his family. Even a year gone Haley was still important to him. He started the car and looked back towards Haley's grave, giving one last silent farewell he turned and left the cemetery.

_**I hope you'll meet again  
**__**I hope you'll meet again  
**__**I hope you'll meet again**_

* * *

**Thanks for reading this. I think I'm writing these things to work through the end of a long relationship. I hope you enjoyed it. I did say Death, Doom and Destruction would follow from "Bad Day" - the only canon fics I can write seem to be around Haley's death :/ I don't know why!**

**The song is incredible, and beautiful, and one of my favourite songs ever. It really deserves a listen.**


End file.
